Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication management system, a communication terminal, a communication system including the communication management system and the communication terminal, a communication control method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication control program.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reducing business trip costs and time in recent years, videoconference systems are now widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.
In some cases, while communicating with a plurality of communication terminals in one communication session, a user at one communication terminal may want to just talk with a small group of users, out of all users having the communication session. In such case, such user needs to end the communication session to establish a new communication session with the small group of users.